I Want to be With You
by PeorthOfTheRoses
Summary: After the defeat of Sephiroth, Cloud, heartbroken after Aeris' death, and co. head out to find a way to the lifestream where they can revive her. Rated R for language.


'I Want to be With You"  
  
A Final Fantasy VII love fic  
  
By: Santina (PeorthOfTheRoses)  
  
  
  
"I promise I'll be with you. I'll always be with you. I.... I love you" Her figure slowly started to fade away.  
  
"NO!!! Don't leave me!!! You just promised you'd be with me!!!! Is that going to be regarded as a lie?" His glowing blue eyes shimmered with the birth of tears.  
  
She smiled at him serenely. "I'm sorry. I can't.... undo what has been undone. But even if you can't see me, I'll be there. With you...Goodbye...." Her form disappeared, leaving a few shimmering tears that fell to the ground. Where they landed, red roses popped up.  
  
Cloud awoke with a start, his mako-blue eyes shimmering with tears. 'Why that again? Why me? Why can't I just accept it?' He glanced around the room. Everyone else was fast asleep. Everyone except Yuffie, who was apparently in the bathroom, playing, pranks again. He got up and walked over; just to make sure she wasn't messing with his bracer or hair gel or anything. He popped his head into the bathroom. Yuffie gave a start.  
  
"C-cloud!!! I didn't expect to see you awake at this time of the night!" Yuffie worked hard to hide a pack of cigarettes behind her back.  
  
"Yuffie, what are you doing with Cid's cigarettes?" Cloud peaked behind her back to notice that the package was sopping wet.  
  
"Oh, ahhhh...Do you promise you won't tell?" Her eyes narrowed, blinking mischievously. She gave him a stern pouty look.  
  
"Aww, to hell with it. No I won't tell." He sighed and hopped up onto the counter. Yuffie grinned and pulled the package back out from behind her back and stepped in front of the sink. She turned on the water and ran it over the package, then pulled out a hair dryer and started to dry it. Cloud gave a short, derisive laugh. "Boy, that'll be funny. He'll go to light his cigarette and it won't light. While you're at it, why not dump his lighter fluid out of the lighter and down the drain. Then fill it with water."  
  
Yuffie's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" She smirked, then ran to get the lighter. She came back in a couple minutes with more cigarette packages and about 5 lighters. "Can you believe him?! He carries SPARES!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He hopped off the counter and stopped at the door. "Well, I'm goin back to bed. Just make sure you get plenty of sleep, or he'll know it was you."  
  
She nodded in reply. "Sure."  
  
Cloud grinned.  
  
  
  
In the morning, the whole house was abuzz with excitement. The day before, Cloud had told them that they were going to go look for an entrance into the lifestream so they could revive someone. When he was asked whom, he simply stared off into space. Everyone guessed whom at that moment.  
  
Aeris.  
  
Yuffie's prank worked. In the morning, Cid dove for the nearest cigarette and attempted to light it, but it didn't work  
  
"WHY THE @$!#!%@ HELL AINT THIS LIGHTING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He tried over and over, but it didn't work.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU @SS!!!!! SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE ALL THIS NOISE IN THE MORNING!!!!" Barret was screaming in Cid's ear. Everyone plugged their ears as the two exchanged pleasantries. Finally, Tifa got fed up and screamed at both of them.  
  
"CAN'T YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP OR TAKE IT OUTSIDE?!" The whole room got quiet. Barret and Cid looked at the ground, then stayed quiet the rest of the morning, as everyone got ready to leave.  
  
"I promise you, Aeris. I promise I'll find a way to bring you back" A promise he made when he laid her to rest. That promise would be kept. And he would keep to the end.  
  
"I promise I'll be with you. I'll always be with you. I....I love you" Yes. She had stayed with him. He could feel her now, her warm arms. Her generous smile. Her eccentric eyes. He would find her. She was his angel, and he would find her. No matter what it took.  
  
"...oud! Cloud!!!" Tifa's voice jerked him back to reality. "Cloud, it's time to go....." She studdied his face and sighed. "I wish you would pick me, Cloud.... I can't change your heart. I learned that the hard way. But I just wish you would choose me....."  
  
Cloud stood up and hugged her, throwing her completely off. "I'm sorry, Tifa. I don't want to hurt you. But....." He sat back down, and a stunned Tifa stared at him, listening. "But the love I have for Aeris is different from the love I have for the rest of you. I love you all as friends..... I don't think I could live without any of you. I myself am surprised that I could go on after Aeris died......."  
  
Tifa teared right then and there. "W-well, we'd better get going. It's a long way to Mideel, and we've gotta get there before the lifestream goes back into the earth. It's already started."  
  
"Hmmmm....," was all he said. He stood up and left, grabbing his sword and bag along the way.  
  
  
  
AN: ~sniff sniff~ Oh, this story brings me to tears. Eh, what? Oh, hello! ~sweatdrops~ This is the first C+A fic that I've ever written. Actually, I've never written romance fics before. But I got the idea and just started typing away. Isn't it cute, though? Sorry for the, err, mild language that was exchanged by Barret and Cid, but what's a FFVII fic without Barret and Cid talkin' the talk? I got an idea for the future of the fic, but I'm not gonna tell you right here and now. I've just gotta write it down somewhere. I think I'll have them get to Mideel in Ch. 3. Oh, and I know that that didn't seem ANYTHING like Cloud, but I thought it seemed kinda cute. After all, all FFs have a love triangle, and those who write FF fics should include that love triangle (in my opinion). Oh, and no I'm not doing any character bashing. Not to Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, or Tifa. And DEFENATELY not Aeris. I don't think I'm gonna use Cait Sith. If I did, I wouldn't have the faintest idea on how to develope his character. I think Cait Sith is one of the most underdeveloped and boring characters in the whole game. The only reason he's good is because he works well with Materia AND physical attacks. But that's all in the game, soooo. Oh, and I apologize for this being such a short chapter. 


End file.
